Desejo
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} [LIME] Assim que seus olhos se cruzaram no aeroporto, depois de estarem afastados por dois anos, sabiam exatamente o que sentiam...


**Desejo**

**By: **_**Ayumi – Night Beauty -**_

Os dois anos longe de Yamato, anos sem nenhum tipo de comunicação entre si, haviam chegado ao seu fim.

Sora se movia inquieta, andando para lá e para cá, enquanto olhava com suma expectativa a multidão que passava pelos portões cujo letreiro indicava "CHEGADAS NACIONAIS". Junto a ela, mas com um ar muito mais relaxado, estavam alguns de seus amigos: Taichi, Takeru e Hikari. Eles aceitaram acompanhá-la quando disse que Yamato chegaria nesse dia, principalmente porque a viram tão nervosa que se compadeceram dela.

Taichi estava sentado num banco à direita, com o olhar fixo em seu celular, sorrindo ocasionalmente enquanto seus dedos se moviam com grande velocidade sobre o teclado. Se Sora tivesse que adivinhar, apostaria que estava trocando mensagens com Mimi, quem, apesar de estar em seu primeiro ano da universidade e devido a diferença de horário entre as aulas de cada professor, teve que ir à faculdade de Gastronomia para uma aula especial.

Sentados próximo ao moreno, alguns bancos mais afastados, estavam Takeru e Hikari. Eles também estavam preocupados com seu próprio mundo. Ambos estavam sentados mais perto do que o apropriado para dois amigos, mas já fazia um tempo que eram mais do que amigos. Conversando em suaves murmúrios, Hikari segurava uma mão do loiro entre as dela, acariciando levemente seus dedos enquanto ria de algo que o jovem Takaishi lhe dizia.

Tudo ao seu redor era reflexo de outro dia normal no Aeroporto de Tóquio. Famílias esperando impacientes seus seres queridos, motoristas esperando executivos importantes e ela esperando seu namorado.

Era lamentável que os últimos dois anos dos seis anos de namoro haviam passado sem nenhum contato entre eles. Mas Sora sabia que no final valeria a pena. Porque diferente de outras garotas de sua idade, que ainda confundiam seus sentimentos com amor, ela sabia com absoluta certeza que seus sentimentos por Yamato sempre haviam sido amor. Um amor que foi crescendo junto com eles, mas que sempre esteve ali, desde o momento em que ela decidiu lhe presentear naquele natal. É por isso que quando Yamato tentou terminar com ela um dia antes de sua partida, alegando quando ele estivesse trancado no norte submetido a um rigoroso treinamento militar, ela deveria ter liberdade para continuar com sua vida sem se sentir amarrada numa relação que não fluiria em sua ausência. Sora havia se recusado.

Yamato era muito altruísta, sempre colocando a felicidade de seus amigos antes da própria.

"Já é quase hora. Em breve".

Quase como se alguém tivesse lido sua mente, anunciou-se nos autofalantes a chegado do voo de Yamato. Sora deixou de se mover e seus olhos focaram-se no portão de saída. Sabia que Yamato não apareceria imediatamente, ainda tinha que desembarcar e pegar sua bagagem. Mas a ansiedade em vê-lo era maior que ela. O anúncio pareceu alertar seus amigos e Sora sabia que estava desesperada, mas não podia evitar sentir um pouco de ressentimento ao vê-los tão calmos, desejando que pudesse estar igual a eles.

"Quase, quase..."

Depois de uma espera interminável, horas e horas olhando para o portão de desembarque (na realidade foram apenas vinte minutos), Sora o viu. Com seu cabelo curto e despenteado, que nem sequer o exercito pode domar. Carregando uma bolsa nos ombros e seus olhos procurando entre a multidão, até que encontrasse com os dela.

"Yamato."

Seu namorado lhe deu um meio sorriso que enviou uma prazerosa sensação por todo seu corpo. Sora apenas lhe devolveu o gesto com o mesmo entusiasmo e face ruborizada. Mas, antes de poder dar um passo adiante, seus amigos, ao se darem conta de sua presença, se apressaram até chegar a Yamato para lhe dar as boas vindas. Ainda se sentindo inquieta, a ruiva lhes seguiu calmamente, se contentando em ver como Yamato cumprimentava o pequeno grupo.

Takeru recebeu um forte abraço e Hikari também. Taichi recebeu um meio abraço, característico dos homens, com uma palmada no ombro que, por sua expressão, foi mais forte do que o esperado.

E quando ela chegou ao grupo, apenas ficou parada na frente dele sem saber o que fazer. Depois de passar dois anos imaginando isto, todos seus planos acabaram no segundo que seus olhos azuis se concentraram nela.

- Oi, Yamato...

Taichi riu incrédulo à sua direita. – 'Oi, Yamato'? Só isso? Sora, você quase nos enlouqueceu aqui com seu nervosismo. E é assim que o recebe?

Sora lhe enviou um olhar assassino que não durou muito, porque nesse momento um par de mãos a puxaram pela cintura e a atraíram a um corpo prazerosamente familiar. Só que mais firme e definido do que recordava, mas sem deixar de ser cálido e confortável. Seguindo seu instinto, Sora deslizou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Yamato, sentindo como suas mãos acariciavam suas costas enquanto ele a puxava mais para si mesmo. Todo o amor que a envolveu desde que o viu, abriu passo a um desejo incontrolável de... De _mais_.

Agora, Sora não era mais virgem. Não. Yamato havia corrigido isso um dia antes de sua partida há dois anos. Mas, inclusive essa noite ficava para trás diante o desejo que sentia agora. Com sua face avermelhada, Sora se afastou um pouco e só quando sentiu seu pé tocar o chão novamente percebeu que Yamato havia levantado-a em seus braços. Plantando um inocente beijo em seus lábios, Sora desfez do abraço e segurou sua mão, lhe dando um tímido sorriso, que apenas pela forma que a olhava, era claro que estava sentindo o mesmo que ela.

Yamato fechou seus olhos por um segundo antes de virar-se para o resto do grupo. – Bom, e agora?

Takeru sorriu sem jeito. – Agora nada. Como todos estávamos ocupados hoje, decidimos fazer uma festa de boas vindas para você amanhã. Portanto, você está livre para fazer o que quiser.

- E com quem quiser. – disse Taichi com um sorriso sugestivo.

Sora se ruborizou ainda mais e deu uma cotovelada em seu amigo. Amaldiçoando sua não habilidade de conter sua vergonha, porque Yamato apenas levantou a sobrancelha, sem sequer se alterar. Sem querer mais situações vergonhosas, Sora começou a caminhar para a saída, indo direto para o carro.

A vermelhidão ainda acompanhava seu rosto, enquanto repetia mentalmente uma oração, como se fosse uma prece, só que seu significado havia mudado por completo.

"Logo, quase..."

**XxXxXxX**

Foram para o apartamento dela. Yamato não acha lógico alugar um lugar para si próprio, pois apenas o habitaria um final de semana por mês. Por isso, concordaram e decidiram que cada vez que estivesse em Odaiba ficaria com ela.

Foi o incentivo suficiente para que Sora se apressasse em conseguir sua independência e seu próprio apartamento.

E ali estava agora, com o desejo entre eles faiscando, enquanto Sora olhava para o lugar. O apartamento era pequeno, tinha dois quartos, uma sala, a cozinha e o banheiro. Ao chegar ao final do corredor, Sora respirou profundamente antes de abrir a última porta, dando passo ao quarto principal. Onde dormiria Sora com Yamato. Juntos. Sobre a mesma cama. Oh deus.

- Eh... Este é o quarto. – disse com um pouco de dificuldade. Não queria dizer 'meu quarto' porque não era, mas também não podia dizer 'nosso quarto' porque... Seria demais. Sua toxica presença, próxima demais para sua sanidade mental, a deixava nervosa. – Eu... Você está com fome? Vou preparar alguma coisa para comer.

Não lhe deu tempo de responder, saindo rapidamente do quarto e fugindo para a cozinha. Oh, deus. O que estava lhe acontecendo? Comportava-se como se fosse uma adolescente a ponto de ter sua primeira relação sexual. E não era! Ela já havia feito isso antes, há dois anos. E com Yamato! Isto era o que estava esperando desde que ele ligou anunciando sua chegada. Então, por que se sentia tão nervosa?

Sora respirou profundamente varias vezes para acalmar os nervos, apertando suas mãos sobre a pia. Mas nada parecia ajudar. Seu coração batia rapidamente e seu corpo tremia de antecipação.

- Isso é ridículo.

"É Yamato. Yamato. Já passamos por isso, não há motivos para ficar angustiada. Ele já me viu nua, eu já o vi nu. É Yamato, **meu** Yamato".

Seu monologo interno teria funcionado se sua consciência não tivesse decidido ficar contra e refutar suas palavras.

"Mas já não é _apenas_ Yamato. Não é o mesmo de dois anos atrás. Seu corpo é diferente, **ele** é diferente. O treinamento militar o mudou. Agora é um _sexy _aviador em treinamento. Com músculos definidos, olhares intensos e voz profunda. E muita, **muita **energia".

- Mas ainda é meu Yamato...

"Uma versão extremamente melhorada, como era de se esperar".

Deixou que seu corpo se apoiasse na pia, suspirando. Era verdade, este Yamato não era o mesmo que havia ido embora há dois anos. Mas ela também não era a mesma de antes. Ambos haviam amadurecido, haviam crescido, haviam mudado. Como era de se esperar. Mas no fundo eram as mesmas pessoas. Isso era o importante.

Parecia que este dia estava destinado a deixá-la nervosa, porque quando conseguia finalmente se acalmar, mãos fortes rodearam sua cintura e começaram a acariciar seu tenso abdômen.

- Está tensa.

Sua voz resoou contra suas costas e Sora estremeceu por completo. Sem se dar conta, sua blusa havia sido desabotoada e já estava no chão. As mãos de Yamato continuavam sua exploração, evitando cuidadosamente não 'avançar' demais. A ruiva começou a estremecer por razões completamente diferentes das iniciais. Yamato deteve suas carícias, suas mãos paradas em sua cintura.

- Sora... – sussurrou o louro, deixando um caminho de beijos desde seu ombro até seu ouvido. – Sora... Se você não quiser...

Como se suas palavras houvessem despertado-a de um sonho, Sora reagiu. Segurou as mãos de Yamato e as deslizou por seus seios, deixando escapar um leve gemido quando ele os apertou suavemente. Lentamente, ele a girou, até que estivesse de frente para ele. Yamato estava sem camisa e Sora teve que suprimir um gemido que tentava sair enquanto seu coração se acelerava, porque este... Este não era o corpo que havia memorizado há dois anos.

Diante dela, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, estava o corpo de um homem.

Levantou sua mão para acariciar o cabelo louro dele. – Sim, eu quero... – e o beijou.

Yamato não precisava de mais palavras para entender seu convite.

**XxXxXxX**

Sua primeira vez havia sido perfeita, cheia de ternura, amor e... Tristeza. Yamato viajaria no dia seguinte e apesar de suas melhores tentativas, nenhum dos dois pode esquecer esse detalhe durante toda a noite. Havia sido uma experiência meio desajeitada, sem contar a dor inicial, não durou muito, mas ambos eram virgens e, ainda assim, para Sora foi tudo o que sonhou e muito mais.

Esta segunda vez não prometia ser nada especial. Especialmente com ela recusando os conselhos de seus colegas da Universidade sobre "experimentar algumas coisas" e com ele trancando numa base militar no norte do país sem a possibilidade de nenhuma experiência.

É por isso que, quando Yamato se afastou dela para tirar sua calça e se desfazer de sua lingerie para então girá-la e incitá-la a se agachar sobre a mesa da cozinha, Sora não pode conter a pergunta que escapou de sua boca.

Sua resposta, acompanhada de um leve rubor que cobria sua face, não foi tão surpreendente.

- Quando o pessoal na base souberam da... minha situação, se empenharam na missão de me dar toda informação possível para satisfazer a mulher que ganhou minha fidelidade. Eles disseram que uma mulher sexualmente satisfeita é uma mulher fiel. Eu disse a eles que não precisava de ajuda, mas... Alguns dos conselhos eram bastante... _interessantes_ para simplesmente ignorar.

E foi assim que como ficou deitada sobre a mesa da cozinha, com a língua de Yamato se perdendo em seu interior com uma destreza impressionante, recebendo o melhor sexo oral de sua vida (_claro, não tinha com o que comparar, mas... não estava consciente o bastante para se preocupar com isso_). Uma de suas mãos, que seguravam sua coxa com firmeza, deslizou por sua pele até que Sora sentiu seus curiosos dedos explorar esse ponto que a levaria ao seu clímax com certeza. Yamato pressionava com o polegar e Sora estava tão feliz por ter seu próprio apartamento, porque não acredita que seus pais ficariam contentes em escutar sua filha gemer daquela maneira. Ou em saber que já não era sua menininha inocente.

Seu orgasmo se aproximava e Sora apenas queria que Yamato a deixasse alcançá-lo desta vez (_porque havia feito isso o tempo todo – quanto tempo havia passado? – brincando com ela de tal maneira que, ainda quando suas ações a frustravam, se excitava cada vez mais_), estava ali, ao seu alcance, e ela se dispôs a pegá-lo. Mas lhe foi arrebatado novamente. A ruiva deixou escapar um leve gemido em protesto e abriu seus olhos (_quando os havia fechado?_) apenas para ver o rosto satisfeito de Yamato.

- Por que você parou?

Ele sorriu com satisfação e Sora sentiu sua excitação disparar ao céu. Sua respiração estava entrecortada e teve que esperar um pouco e respirar profundamente para acalmar seu louco coração. Suas pernas estavam abertas e Yamato estava parado entre elas, acariciando suas pernas suavemente. Ainda estava de calça, mas a evidência de seu entusiasmo era bem clara. Deliberadamente, moveu as mãos para cima, e por um momento Sora pensou que voltaria a tocá-la _ali_ e não sabia se desejava, porque todo esse estimulo havia deixado-a muito sensível e receptiva a tudo, passando por seu quadril e logo sua cintura numa suave caricia.

Yamato se inclinou para baixo e a beijou com calma, e de uma maneira tão sedutora que não pode evitar gemer contra seus lábios. As mãos dele haviam começado a massagear seus seios e, além de excitá-la, suas caricias conseguiam relaxá-la um pouco.

E ao fim, respondeu sua pergunta. – Pensei que queria continuar isso no quarto.

Ia lhe dizer que sim, era lógico. Uma cama era muito melhor que uma incômoda mesa. Mas algo a deteve. Por uma parte, Sora não queria recordar este momento cada vez que sentasse para comer na cozinha, muito menos quando seus pais a visitassem e ficassem para jantar. Mas por outro lado... Ultimamente havia se entretido lendo novelas eróticas para satisfazer sua curiosidade e certas necessidades e, bom, alguns cenários de algumas novelas ficaram em sua memória.

À espera de oportunidades como esta.

Por isso, não perdeu tempo pensando e se sentou rapidamente. Suas mãos foram direto à calça dele. Yamato a olhava com tranquilidade e um pouco de curiosidade, talvez um pouco de surpresa, e voltou a acariciar as pernas dela para não atrapalhar a missão que ela tinha de se desfazer de sua roupa. Depois que a desabotoou, Sora, num movimento que surpreendeu a ambos, abaixou a peça até os joelhos de seu namorado e depois ajudou que continuassem seu percurso com seus pés.

E já estavam nus. E a ereção de Yamato lhe chamava toda atenção.

O desejo e a excitação parecia ser uma manta que estava sobre eles. Sora voltava a se sentir a beira do clímax apenas olhando-o. Pensou em lhe dizer que fosse devagar, mas não conseguiu nem formar as palavras quando Yamato segurou seu quadril e a deslizou para a borda da mesa, penetrando-a num movimento preciso.

A invasão foi intensa, e como não ser, se fazia dois anos que apenas seus dedos entravam nesse lugar. Mas Yamato continuava sendo imponente em tamanho, se não fosse mais, e a súbita entrada a incomodou. Seu rosto deveria ter se expressado de alguma forma porque o jovem loiro permaneceu completamente imóvel por longos segundos. Quando Sora começou a se sentir bem, buscou o olhar azul de Yamato, encontrando em seus olhos a mesma surpresa que ela sentia diante o repentino contato e avalanche de sensações que os pegaram por todos os lados.

Porque, droga, na verdade dava para sentir uma grande diferença na ausência do látex.

Yamato pareceu perceber seus erráticos pensamentos, já que respirou profundamente e com sua voz ecoando em todo seu ser, disse com um meio sorriso.

- É um pouco idiota, considerando tudo, mas você tem preservativo?

Por um instante quis rir diante o absurdo da situação. Que homem pergunta isso estando na situação de Yamato? Mas já não importava porque sua tentativa de suprimir o riso provocou um leve movimento em seu quadril e as mãos do loiro estavam apertando-o e a repentina fricção que houve entre eles foi _deliciosa_.

Sora queria, definitivamente, repetir isso, então, envolvendo a cintura de Yamato com suas pernas, respondeu.

- Estou tomando anticoncepcional.

O jovem aviador em treinamento não precisava de maior incentivo para seguir adiante.

**XxXxXxX**

Ainda não anoitecera, mas o céu já estava escurecendo. Uma nevasca se aproximava rapidamente e as pessoas nas ruas se apressavam para ir para suas casas.

Tudo isto era ignorado por Sora, quem tendo uma vista privilegiada da janela da cozinha, se concentrava em se segurar na beirada da pia para não ir contra a parede – porque essa era a força com que Yamato a penetrava. Sora levantou a vista, encontrando-se com seu reflexo no vidro e ali, atrás dela, estava Yamato movendo-se a uma velocidade constante, seus olhos cravados nela para absorver cada reação que tinha.

Era excitante.

Depois de... _inaugurar_ a mesa da cozinha, Sora decidiu preparar o jantar (e falou em jantar apenas para dizer algo, já que ainda não era nem quatro da tarde), depois de ir ao quarto pegar um robe, porque não podia cozinhar nua e sua roupa, bom, havia sido perdida no meio da emoção. Debateu as opções com Yamato e escolheram macarrão, por ser o mais rápido de preparar. Yamato havia conseguido localizar sua calça e enquanto ela cozinha, ele se dedicou a limpar a... Desordem.

O desejo não havia sido aplacado e a vontade aumentava ainda mais enquanto comiam. E quando terminaram, Sora apenas conseguiu deixar os pratos dentro da pia antes que Yamato lhe agarrasse.

Era excitante – porque nem sequer se incomodou em se desfazer das roupas, apenas desabotoou sua calça, colocou seu robe de lado e... bom, o resto era obvio.

Seus braços tremeram antes de encostarem-se a pia, gemeu suavemente no momento em que seus mamilos encostaram-se à superfície fria do mármore e outro mais forte quando Yamato diminuiu a velocidade de suas penetrações a um passo agonizantemente calmo. O loiro gemeu um pouco e ela não demorou em sentir seu orgasmo começar a se formar. _Merda, _o som que ele fazia era tão sexy.

Yamato deslizou suas mãos de seu quadril em suaves caricias até o resto do seu corpo, indo direto para seus seios. A mudança de temperatura a fez gemer novamente; as mãos de Yamato estavam quentes e a forma em que massageava seus seios era tão prazerosa que por um momento pensou que alcançaria seu clímax, mas não foi assim porque o loiro ainda movia-se dentro dela e ainda não a empurrava do precipício. Ele moveu sua mão esquerda, desenhando círculos no caminho, até embaixo, entrando em contato com o lugar onde estavam unidos.

Quem seja que havia dito a Yamato as maravilhas da estimulação do clitóris na hora de dar prazer a uma mulher merecia toda felicidade do mundo. Do contrário, Sora não estaria experimentando o orgasmo mais delicioso de sua curta experiência (_e sim, já tinha com o que comparar_), com o calor crescendo em seu ventre e se expandindo numa espiral até alcançar todo seu corpo e os tremores que recorriam seu ser e o curto circuito que havia em sua mente e o breve instante que sua visão ficou turva e-e...

E sentindo como o mundo explodia ao seu redor porque ainda se sentia pressa de seu clímax quando Yamato acabou também, agradecendo aos céus por ter começado a tomar anticoncepcional, porque senti-lo expulsar seu-seu _tudo_ dentro dela era muito melhor sem obstruções.

Seu corpo entrou em colapso diante a intensidade das sensações que corriam livremente dentro de si. Suas pernas não suportavam já seu peso e cederam com a incessante oscilação. Mas Sora não caiu. Além da pia que a sustentava, Yamato a segurava fortemente mantendo-a em pé.

Como o loiro não parecia afetado por toda ação que havia acontecido, Sora não sabia. Mas estava igualmente agradecida por sua resistência.

- Estou cansada...

Não se deu conta que murmurou essas palavras até que sentiu a reconfortante presença de Yamato acariciando suas costas.

- É sério? Porque eu ainda posso continuar...

Suas palavras apenas conseguiram fazê-la gemer de desejo. Mas, na verdade, necessitava de uns minutos para descansar. Não espera que essa segunda (ou era terceira?) vez fosse tão intensa. Voltou a gemer quando sentiu seu amado namorado separar seus corpos e, em seguida, gritou surpresa ao se dar conta de que Yamato a tinha entre seus braços e caminhava calmamente para fora da cozinha. Porém, ao invés de ir para o quarto, foi até o living e se deixou cair sobre o sofá.

Como não tinha nada para fazer, se dedicou a observar o rapaz (agora homem) que roubou seu coração.

Yamato estava com os olhos fechados, sua cabeça inclinada para trás, apoiando-a sobre as costas do sofá. Essas mechas rebeldes de cabelo que caiam sobre seu rosto, aquelas que nem sequer seu curto corte podia controlar, estavam grudados na sua testa devido à transpiração. Sua respiração era elaborada, evidência que, apesar de sua excessiva resistência, indicava seu cansaço. As pequenas gotas de suor que ficavam por seu corpo, a espera de evaporar, o faziam parecer um sonho.

Mas o que mais desfrutava deste momento, era o calor que emitia seu corpo. Esse calor reconfortante e avassalador que nunca parava de fazê-la se sentir segura, a salvo. Saber que, a cada duas semanas, poderia abraçá-lo no momento em que quisesse, sem motivos necessários, fazia seu coração se acelerar. Sentiu a ternura envolvendo-a, todo o afeto que sentia por este homem surgiu dentro de seu peito, pedindo para sair.

Sora sorriu, cheia de felicidade e tranquilidade.

- Te amo.

Yamato abriu seus olhos lentamente, levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto focava seu olhar nela, questionando-a.

Eram desnecessárias suas perguntas. Sora pretendia explicar sua repentina declaração de qualquer modo. Ainda sorrindo, sem gaguejar, falou.

- Te amo. Estou te dizendo isso agora para que não pense que é a emoção do momento. Sabe que é muito clichê confessar amor por alguém durante o sexo, e por isso chega a não ser muito confiável. Então, estou te dizendo agora. Te amo. E não gosto de clichês.

Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto de Ishida e, em seguida, ele estava rindo. Aqueles risos tão raros e escassos vindos por parte do loiro. Mas Sora sabe o motivo para tal expressão de alegria.

Ela odiava os clichês.

Esse pensamento foi um dos principais motivos pelo qual, quando se deu conta que começava a sentir algo a mais por Taichi, se distanciou do moreno por um tempo, até que tudo se acalmasse. Foi durante esse período que começou a se aproximar de Yamato, onde sua amizade com ele passou a ser algo mais. Algo que, diferentemente do que aconteceu com Taichi, não pode evitar nem prevenir.

Sora odiava clichês e mesmo assim caiu em um.

Porque apesar dela ter evitado se apaixonar de seu melhor amigo, não impediu que Yamato se apaixonasse de sua melhor amiga. E Yamato adorava esse tipo de clichês.

- Te amo. – disse Yamato, beijando seus lábios suavemente. – E não tem ideia de como eu me sinto bem ao te disser isso. E de sentir a verdade dessas palavras depois de dois anos.

Sora se preparou para protestar. Claro que conhecia esse sentimento, mas não pode dizer nada porque Yamato a olhava quase como se a desafiasse a contestá-lo. E então, percebeu que, talvez, seu namorado estava brincando e apenas queria lhe ajudar a espantar o cansaço. O que havia conseguido, mas não queria lhe dar o gosto de ter certeza disso.

Assim, mudando sua posição sobre o colo dele até estar 'montada', segurou firme seus ombros antes de lhe dar um apaixonado beijo.

- Agora é a minha vez... De controlar a situação.

Com deliberada lentidão, Sora deslizou ao chão, acomodando-se entre as pernas de Yamato. Sem deixar de olhá-lo, segurou seu membro, que já se endurecia e começou a massageá-lo com suas mãos para cima e para baixo. Os olhos de Yamato escureceram, sua boca abriu ligeiramente num gemido.

Mas quando sua boca substituiu suas mãos, Yamato maldizia todos os céus. No bom sentido.

**XxXxXxX**

Foi muito depois do anoitecer quando o jovem casal finalmente decidiu descansar. Sora não tinha energia nem para abrir os olhos, não entendia como Yamato podia sequer se mexer. Bom, não é como se estivesse se mexendo muito. Apenas sua mão que acariciava a sua perna. Mas, tanto faz! Era inconcebível. A ruiva tão pouco queria pensar em tudo que havia acontecido durante o dia (_todos os lugares que Yamato e ela haviam inaugurado e que jamais poderia olhá-los da mesma maneira. A cozinha, o living, o corredor e o banheiro? Seu namorado parecia determinado a compensar esses dois anos que estiveram separados)_ do contrario se excitaria novamente e, realmente, apenas queria descansar um pouco.

Sentiu a boca de Yamato pressionar um beijo em seu pescoço e depois o retumbar de sua voz vibrou por todo seu corpo.

- Está acordada?

Sora suprimiu um gemido e tentou inutilmente se afastar.

- Não.

Ele riu um pouco e depois a segurou pela cintura e fez com que ficasse deitada de costas, aprisionada entre seu corpo e a cama.

- Bom... Acho que vou ter que te despertar.

- Yamato. – disse e tentou soar irritada, mas o desejo que se infiltrou em sua voz arruinou o efeito esperado.

- Sim?

- Você é insaciável.

Abriu os olhos, quase se rendendo, e se encontro com o meio sorriso de Yamato. Aquele pelo qual havia se apaixonado há anos. Como deveria resistir quando tinha um atraente namorado que brincava dessa maneira com ela? Um namorado que, sem nenhum reparo, havia lhe demonstrado o quanto queria recuperar o tempo perdido. Mas dois anos em um fim de semana...

Ao invés de sucumbir aos seus desejos, Sora lhe deu um olhar de reprovação.

- Te culpo pelo fato de que jamais poderei ver esse apartamento sem lembrar o que fizemos.

Yamato desceu sua boca até que esteve ao alcance de seus seios.

- E isso é ruim por que...?

Seu corpo estremeceu de forma involuntária ao sentir a boca de Yamato acariciando seu seio. Oh, tinha que descobrir quem havia aconselhado Yamato e lhe enviar um presente de agradecimento.

- Porque... Não acho que poderei evitar o constrangimento cada vez que me sentar no sofá para conversar com minha mãe.

- Ou quando estiver comendo na cozinha?

- Yamato...

Agora, esse gemido não pode evitar, pois o loiro havia tomado um de seus mamilos entre seus lábios e o chupava com a pressão suficiente para fazê-la vibrar de paixão.

- Oh, oh...

- Agora você está acordada?

Sora apenas gemeu como resposta, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos dourados de seu namorado para puxá-lo e beijar seus lábios. Yamato se posicionou entre suas pernas, moveu uma de suas mãos ao seu quadril para acomodá-la melhor enquanto a outra sustentava o peso de seu corpo. Lentamente a penetrou e quando estava dentro dela por completo, ambos gemeram, inevitavelmente rompendo o beijo.

- Nossa... Como senti falta disso... – murmurou Yamato, flexionando seu braço até se apoiar no cotovelo. Seu quadril se movia calma e pausadamente

Um pequeno suspirou escapou de sua boca ao se sentir acariciada tão intimamente.

- Como, se fizemos isso o dia todo...

- Isso... Era diferente, era... _Oh, Sora_... Apenas sexo...

A mão que segurava seu quadril deslizou até sua cintura e de repente já não existia espaço entre eles. Seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar num apaixonado beijo e Sora deixou que suas mãos vagassem por todo o corpo dele.

Claro que desta vez era diferente. Agora não havia nada da urgência da primeira vez na cozinha, nem o desejo de fazer algo fora do comum, nem a necessidade de dominar a situação. Apenas havia uma sensação de paz (_apesar de seus corações acelerados_) e o sentimento que os enchiam até dizer basta – AMOR.

Continuaram movendo-se um contra o outro, já não se beijavam, mas seus lábios mantinham um suave contato e respiravam o mesmo ar, compartilhavam o mesmo alento, o mesmo sentimento. O orgasmo começava a se formar dentro deles, ondas e ondas de prazer formavam-se em seu interior e Sora teve este inexplicável desejo de chorar, mas ao invés disso, saiu um sonoro gemido enquanto se agarrava a Yamato com desespero.

Oh, sim, como havia sentido falta disso.

- Ya ma to!

Um formigamento começou a subir desde a ponta de seus dedos, se expandindo como uma onde até o resto de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que o calor surgia em seu ventre. Ali estava novamente, sobre o precipício. Rodeou a cintura de Yamato com suas pernas, gemendo quando ele acelerou seu movimento, e o beijou com toda paixão que possuía. E mais uma vez, o mundo explodiu ao seu redor, só que desta vez, Yamato estava ali com ela.

- Oh, Sora...

Sentiu que havia passado uma eternidade, que não foram mais do que breves minutos, mas eventualmente voltou a fazer uso de sua visão. Lentamente, pode focar seus olhos o suficiente para ver o rosto sorridente de Yamato.

- Isso foi... Nossa... – ela murmurou, sorrindo quando o escutou rir.

- Sim...

Com grande esforço, pois finalmente parecia que Yamato havia chegado ao seu limite, ele separou seus corpos e se acomodou junto a ela. Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a acomodou até que suas costas estivessem coladas ao seu peito, só então os cobriu.

- Podemos dormir agora? – perguntou Sora, seus olhos fechados e a um passo de cair no sono que tanto queria.

- O que você quiser, minha ruiva...

O relógio marcou meia noite, mas nenhum deles estava interessado em saber.

XxXxXxX

O fim de semana passou voando. Bom, depois desse sábado era de se esperar.

A festa de boas vindas foi um êxito e teria sido melhor se Yamato pudesse ter ficado mais tempo. Mas, lamentavelmente, seu voo partia nesse mesmo domingo, a noite. O bom era que depois desse fim de semana, Yamato poderia sair da base a cada duas semanas por três dias e depois de seis meses, cada fim de semana do ano.

Por isso tudo estava bem.

E ali estava Sora, novamente no aeroporto, nos braços de Yamato, desfrutando dos últimos minutos antes que chamassem os passageiros para o embarque. Mesmo que fossem se ver em duas semanas, eram duas semanas em que sua ausência seria dolorosa, especialmente agora que ele havia ficado em seu apartamento.

- A festa foi... Interessante.

Riu um pouco e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar seu rosto. Já estavam chamando seu voo.

- Taichi que a organizou.

- Ah, isso explica tudo.

Ela voltou a rir levemente.

Yamato a olhou com desejo e, sem prévio aviso, a beijou, com tanta paixão que Sora pensou que alguém os repreenderia por tal espetáculo num espaço público.

Mas ninguém os incomodou e Yamato se afastou lentamente, beijando sua testa antes de levantá-la do chão num último abraço.

- Vou sentir sua falta. Estas semanas serão intermináveis para mim.

Não queria chorar, mas odiava despedidas. De todo tipo.

- Também sentirei sua falta.

- Falta pouco. Alguns poucos anos e o tempo que ficaremos afastados será menor.

- Sim, mas depois as viagens serão mais longas.

Yamato a beijou novamente, desta vez com mais ternura do que paixão. – Mas o regresso também será maior.

- Sim.

Uma pausa, um suspiro e ainda não rompiam o abraço.

- Vamos conseguir lidar com isso, Sora. – disse Yamato, lhe dando um de seus sorrisos especiais, esses que reservava apenas para ela.

Sora lhe devolveu o gesto, com um pouco de dificuldade já que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Sim. Te amo.

Fizeram a última chamada aos passageiros do voo dele. Já não podiam prolongar mais.

Com um último beijo, Yamato murmurou algumas palavras em seu ouvido e se afastou, caminhando apressadamente ao seu destino. Sora respirou profundamente, secando suas lágrimas, virando e começando a caminhar até o estacionamento.

Apenas duas semanas. Poderiam suportar. Porque o que eram duas semanas comparadas com dois anos?

_- Eu também te amo, minha ruiva._

Uma eternidade, só que mais curta.


End file.
